Dishonored Bests
by Bestat
Summary: The Industrial Revolution is spreading over Japan and as new and old cultures collide. Byakuya has to dodge betrothals and learn the responsibilities of upholding his families honor, while juggling the results of surviving a ware wolf's attack. RenjixByakuya


AN: Hello. This is my first RxB fic. let me know what you think, TY!

Happy reading!  
RxR

Byakuya awoke to the sounds of the servants beginning their morning duties. He layed there staring at his wooden ceiling blankly. He had been in a low place for some time. Byakuya had lost his Grandfather three months ago and his wife two years prior. Though he had a large family, the two he lost meant most to him. They fueled his ambitions and inspired his dreams. They supported his ideas and views. Now all that was left, was a sister in law who needed to be protected from his greedy, over baring, and contradicting family. Greedy, because all they wanted was to make the family richer. More land, more prospects, more power. Contradicting, because the old family members wanted to stay with old Japanese traditions yet they needed to blend with the revolutionary industrial changes spreading threw the country, to gain money and power. Over bearing, because any false step could lead to dishonor and the Kuchiki clan must up hold their reputation as the most disciplined amongest the nobles. Byakuya grew up in this tight knitted environment but his little sister in law or now adopted sister, Rukia wasn't. She was adopted with the support of his grandfather soon after his wife Hisana's death. Rukia without her own father who had passed within a month after Hisana, would become homeless as the ties of marriage threw her sister were now desulved.* So the only energy he used against his tenacious family was to protect his young sister.

Byakuya rose from his bed with all the grace his family embedded in his childhood training. His long silky ebony hair draped over his ivory shoulders. A light knock came from the door signaling that his servants were ready to wait on him as he prepared for the day.

The Kuchiki clan lived on a large estate which was currently owned by the eldest heir Soujun Kuchiki, Byakuya's father. They were the main patrons to the small town outside of their gates, as many of the villagers worked on their land for wages. They were the lords of the land and sought after for justice and to keep the peace. Soujun Kuchiki as the closest lord was the town's magistrate and often was sought after for decisions regarding the people and land outside his own. He often brought his twenty six *year old son to assist and become used to his future duties. Often Lord Kuchiki* would send his son to take care of smaller matters.

Byakuya's day would always start with eating breakfast with his little sister alone. It was easier for her to not have to receive cold looks and batted words from the rest of the family. And it was easy for him so he didn't have to wake every morning to their mistreatment of his sister as well as having to sit next to his father.

The 27th head of the noble Kuchiki clan Soujun Kuchiki is known to be a very patient and kind man among the villagers. Thought he is said to have a very hot temper, it has seldom been seen. His compassion for the people around him made the village an easeful place to live amongst shot tempered lords of the land. However, behind the gates of Kuchiki Mannor, Lord Kuchiki was very concerned with his political standing in life. His son wasn't in his good graces when he married a merchants daughter, and even after her death he showed resentment. He made it clear to his son that if he wanted to gain his approval once again, he would remarry who his fathers choose for him. Byakuya felt insulted by the declaration given to him so soon after the death of his wife, decided to tell his father he would never marry again. Their Relationship fell through and they seldom spook to each other. Only business matters and village issues would force them to break there agreed silence. What made their feud hard to resolve was not only their inherited stubborn tempers but, Byakuya's step mother Akane. Byakuya's mother died when he was eight and his father took another wife years after but had no children. She wanted the heir to the Kuchiki clan to be her child. However, As the first born son Byakuya was heir, Soujun son from another mother, she would not have that wish. Byakuya was more than aware his step mothers help in driving a rift between them. When he became the next head of the clan, he planned to get rid of the old distasteful woman. But, what annoyed him most was that his father chose her before his only son.

Entering the room he and Rukia normaly ate, he found his sister bowing in greeting along with two of the servants. He sat before her at the small table low to the ground.

"Good morning Nee-sama." She said very politly in her small voice. Byakuya wasn't fooled, this petit ten year old girl could be louder than a storm.

"Good morning Rukia."

As she looked down at her plat to eat he felt a tug on his lips. The miniature copy of Hisana threw her head up realizing she was suppose to keep her head up at all times. She blushed and tried to copy his form. Her dark eyes referencing his shoulders and posture.

"How are you calligraphy lessons going Rukia?" Byakua asked.

"Very good Nee-sama, I like the kanji for snow." She said excitedly then remembered her place.

"That is a nice word to write. You will have to bring me one your inks." The girl brighten at the idea and nodded her head. Eager to please her older brother.

…

The rest of Byakuya's day was much the same and as others. He trained with his sword as all noble men must know how to use one. He Took care of business matters that were delegated to him by his father and now he was on his way to the village to settle a matter with some farmers.

Byakuya steered his horse towards a group of men standing out near a ruined fence, some farmers some Kuchiki gards. His hair was held back in a low pony tail tied with a white bow. And he wore gray western attire as he always did outside the Kuchiki manor. The Ebony haired young man dismounted as did his servent Izuru. They approached the group looking out at the damage. The Men bowed and thanked Byakuya for coming.

"What happened?" Byakuya asked getting to the point. Byakuya unlike his father wasn't the chatty type.

"Looks like a wagon my lord, with two horses road threw the feild from the north then broke through the wall and kept right on going threw he field." One Farmer explained.

"We think it might have been the KukaKu's." Another farmer said.

"That family that lives in the hills?" One guard asked.

"Izuruwhat do you think?" Byakuya asked. The Blond man stepped around the noble and began to examine the tracks and the wall.

"There were three horses my lord. One lead and the other two followed pulling a heavy wagon. I would assume it was made of iron given the scratches on the damaged stones." The servant replied.

"Were they on a chase?" Byakuya asked.

"No my lord." Answered Izuru.

"Iron, Sir? Then They would be pulling a cage no doubted." Tetsuzaemon, One of the Guards spoke.

"This isn't the work of the KukaKu's, however they may have seen or come into contact with whoever did this. Tetsuzaemon!"

"Sir!" another guard answered.

"Take two men and go speak with the KukaKu family. I want your report by this evening."

"Yes sir!"

"Kobayashi, Lead a group of seven to follow the tracks. If they leave my father's land return to me. Send word before night fall."

"Yes Sir."

"Gentlemen, I suggest you begin fixing this wall while we find out who has decided enter my father's lands so rudely."

"Sir!"

Byakuya and his servant then mounted their horses and road back to the manor to speak to his father.

…

"They cut through the Izanagi hills, burst through one of the outer walls and road through crops to the south?" Lord Kuchiki asked. They were in his study. Byakuya sitting before him now wearing traditional Japanese clothing.

"Yes my lord." Byakuya answerd. Soujun Kuchiki sighed.

"No, I am not expecting any visitors at the moment. Whoever they are, their trespassing."

"I've sent seven men after the trail and three to question the Kukaku family in the mountains. I expect reports back within a few hours".

"Very good. Inform me when you have something."

"Yes Sir." Byakuya bowed.

"I expect you at dinner tonight." And with that Byakuya was dismissed.

Please Review!


End file.
